


Obsessed with your everything

by Vacate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, No Magic AU, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slytherins, Teenage Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacate/pseuds/Vacate
Summary: Harry Potter used to have a pretty nice life. A cool dad, who'd let him eat candies just before dinner, and beautiful and kind mom, who'd never let anyone stay in the cold if she could do anything about it. This changed when on a Wednesday like any other, his parents suddenly brought home another child, called Tom Marvolo Riddle.This child, 3 years his senior, wouldn't talk much, would look moody, would steal even the tiniest things and hide them away. When he did talk it was either to insult or to deny any and all accusations of theft against him. He would hit and kick any other children that called him by his first name, any other children that were not Harry.Harry quickly became the one he stuck to, the one he seemed to adore, to want to protect. He would take Harry's punishments and gave Harry all his candy. In Tom's eyes, Harry could do nothing wrong.When Harry's parents died when he was 12, in a car accident, Tom had already accumulated an influential following and had taken Harry in as his own. He would have hidden Harry away as his personal treasure, but eventually allowed him to go to the same school as himself, the infamous Hogwarts, where gangs ruled supreme.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was an impossible hue of blue. For many days the only colors that our little town had seen in the air were shades of gray, with hints of orange and yellow when the sun was supposed to be setting for the day. I say supposed because it was not like anyone could actually physically see the sun through the thick layers of clouds. The impossibility lay in the jokes passed between young and old that there would never be a speck of blue in the heavens this early in spring, and yet there it was. A blue, an impossibly blue, sky.

 

A soft buzzing near my thigh pulled me away from my musings and brought my attention back to the class I was currently attending. History was boring on a good day, and horrendous on any other, but the substitute teacher the school had hired for Mr. Binns’s sudden death brought it to another level of mind-numbing, brain-cell killing and eyeball rolling entirely. I had been lucky for once, and with the freedom to choose any seat, I wanted I picked one near the window at the back.

 

‘Are you going to answer that, Potter?’ I looked up slowly into the leering eyes of substitute Mrs. Umbridge. I was not sure what I had done to irritate her so. More than three-quarters of the class did not pay attention to her lessons and yet he seemed to take her frustrations out on me. Maybe it was because unlike the other students I was not talking to my friends in class, I had none who shared this period with me, and thought I was a loner, or maybe she simply thought me an easy target.

 

Figuring her days at Hogwarts High were numbered anyways I tried to make the best of it for this middle-aged toad-like woman. ‘’No miss, I just forgot to turn it off. I’m sorry for interrupting your lesson.’ As soon as my name had been mentioned by Mrs. Umbridge the class had become as silent as the dead. Some students shook their head, knowing exactly what was to come, and others were wondering who dared to call me during the lesson, something that could, and in this case did, get me in trouble.

 

‘Sorry, hmm. Why is it that I don’t believe you?’ Because I was not being sincere, duh. Mrs. Umbridge looked around and when she saw that she had the full attention of the class on herself her eyes lit up with excitement. For a few seconds I hoped she got a heart attack from it and would die a sudden death, but it wouldn’t be. ‘I think it became time that you youngsters stopped disrespecting my authority,’ who even says that out loud, ‘and Potter will be more than happy to assist me.’ I’m sorry, what? Mrs. Umbridge looked at me with a strange look and smiled her disgusting little smile. ‘Hand over your phone, Mister Potter.’ What was she going to do? Oh.

 

‘Miss, I don’t think-’ a student, who had figured out by now who the only person who dared to call me during the lesson was, tried to warn poor Mrs. Umbridge, but was shot down by a single look of the woman. Me? I was looking at Mrs. Umbridge like one would look at a 12-year-old joyriding a car on the highway, you saw the car crash before it had even happened. Her hand stretched out for my mobile and for the tiniest moment I had imagined she would just take it away for the day, imagined that she would just mock my outdated device and move on with the lesson, but as soon as I had removed my phone from my pocket she snatched it away.

 

‘Let’s see who called you. Oh, a certain mister Tom Riddle. Who is he to think that his calls are more important than my lessons? Maybe you and I ought to ask him?’ I could hear a squeak from somewhere in front of me and the entire class seemed to have collectively stopped breathing altogether. I could hear the buttons on the old model being pressed, which made it a hundred time worse than if I had had a smartphone with a flat screen. Mrs. Umbridge looked straight into my eyes with the happiness of a fat kid with a lollipop while she pressed the call button and the loudspeaker function. If this call was being made, she probably wanted to humiliate me in front of the entire class. I wanted to crawl up into the closet behind me and disappear.

 

We could hear the tone ringing once. We could hear the tone ringing twice and after the minimum of three rings before anyone could physically pick up a phone we heard the sound of a connection being made. At first, it was complete silence, before a confident, cocky and all too self-assured voice answered.  ‘Hello Harry.’ Fluently and smooth, as if my name was created just to roll off his tongue every single day of his existence. ‘You didn’t pick up, I was about to walk to your class to see if you were still there. You are there right?’

 

‘You are talking to my class Mister Riddle.’ The grating voice of Mrs. Umbridge spoke up before I could answer. Tom was silent for a full minute and every student, including myself, held their breaths. This situating felt surreal and I wasn’t sure how Tom would react, I never was.

 

‘Is Harry there?’ the speaker of the phone finally broadcasted to the entire class.

 

‘Yes, is Potter here?’ Mrs. Umbridge looked around the class as if she was not standing in front of me. ‘Oh there you are, are you here in my class talking on a phone Potter?’ She focused and spoke to me like I was a small child looking for their parents. I didn’t talk, so she hissed: ‘I think it is in your best interest to answer this Potter.’ Oh, did she just threaten me within earshot of Tom, did she actually do that?

 

Well, dead men and women have no need for saviors, so I spoke up, too hell with trying to keep Umbridge’s fate clean. ‘Hello, Tom.’ I said softly, damn my voice for sounding this weak. Mrs. Umbridge made an obscene moan of delight.

 

‘Harry.’ I could only decipher relieve from his tone, the other thousands of meanings were lost in translation. ‘Harry.’ Tom said again. He was silent for a bit, waiting for whatever I was going to say.

 

‘To-’ I was cut short by a harsh slapping sound. Only after a full five seconds did the pain register. My left hand came up to my left check where I could feel the heat being generated from the poor abused flesh.

 

‘Did I give you permission to speak mister Potter? You youngsters nowadays are so full of yourself, it is about time that someone teaches you respect. I am so sad that we teachers are not allowed to use a cane anymore, it was such an effective way to achieve the right kind of behavior. If I could I would beat you black and blue like in the good old days.’ My eyes widened, this lady was honestly crazy. Why take up a teaching job when all you wished to do was be a major sadist towards your students?

 

‘Harry?’ Tom sounded distressed and from what we could all hear was running up some stairs. Most likely running up to the history classrooms on the 4th floor of our school’s building.

 

‘Let this be a lesson kid, don’t interrupt my lessons anymore, or your fate will be the same. Bye, Mister Riddle.’ Mrs. Umbridge cut off another frantic call of my name. Turned off my phone completely and put it in her pocket. ‘This will be mine for the rest of the week Mister Potter.’ She turned around and walked back to her comfortable teaching chair.

 

No student dared to speak, no student dared to move. One student, a smaller girl who could not stand the pressure, started to cry. Another in reaction to the crying started shaking all over and one stood up and promptly threw up into the rubbish bin. Many looked at Mrs. Umbridge as if she were dead, as if she had just been killed right in front of them. As if they could already see the blood dripping from her mouth, as if they could hear her dying wheezes and an if they could already smell her rotting corpse. They looked as if they would never see her again, and they likely wouldn’t.

 

Time almost visibly slowed down, the ticking of the clock on the wall seemed to fade into nothingness and every sound was heightened, the nervous shuffling of books into bags and the tapping of shoes. Mrs. Umbridge sat upon her wobbly throne and went on with her story about the Cold War without wasting any more time. Seemingly proud to have gained the upper hand in this class, having asserted her dominance over a group of 15-year-olds, her life must be full of accomplishments.

 

Even a deaf person could have noticed the force with which the door of room 403, our lovely history classroom, was forced open. And even a blind person could have somehow instinctively felt the number of bodies forcing their way in together with said door. There must have at least been 15 guys, of various ages ranging from 15 to 19, with battle ready eyes, Slytherins. And in the front row, Tom.

 

You could feel his emotionless eyes scan over you, evaluating, calculating and discarding you before you had the chance to do anything about it. That was, until his eyes locked with mine. He all but ran to where I was seated at the back and stopped just beside my chair. Some boys followed him and made a wall between us and the rest of the students, others kept the door secure.

 

Tom looked at my face for a few quiet seconds, his eyes lingering on my red cheek, not fully registering what he was seeing. He raised his right hand and tenderly stroked just beside the irritated area.

 

‘Harry.’


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hogwarts had always had a reputation. The nature, be it positive or negative, depended entirely on the ruling of the current Head boy or girl. To become said ruling Head was in theory quite simple, in practice not so much. 

In the past, the principal would have appointed a stellar senior student to this task, but since Dippet retired early and the principal Dumbledore ‘came into power’ things had changed. The now ancient man was all for new-age independence for students. In his mind, why would anyone follow the rules if the rules were not enforced by someone who had proved that he or she had it in them to lead?

So, he changed the system.

He took inspiration from the four founders of the school and created four clubs: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. When a child joined the school they would immediately be recruited by one of the clubs. To be without a club was to be without friends. The largest club could elect someone to be the new Head boy or girl.

Something that Dumbledore couldn’t have accounted for was the violence that the clubs would bring into the school. Students being bullied simply for being in other clubs and the youngest students being threatened to join certain clubs so the power of that club could grow.

To escape the guilt and blame that lay on his shoulders he simply turned a blind eye towards it all and started a bird collection in this office. He already had two mini-macaws and three canaries.

-

_Tom looked at my face for a few quiet seconds, his eyes lingering on my red cheek, not fully registering what he was seeing. He raised his right hand and tenderly stroked just beside the irritated area._

_‘‘Harry.’’_

I would never say it out loud, but I was worried. Never before had anything even remotely like this happened where Tom could hear it, where Tom could see the aftermath so clearly on my skin.

Tom used his other arm to grab the chair next to mine and sat down less gracefully than he usually would.

Always so eloquent, yet when I needed to know what he was thinking, not a word. Did I really need him to say out loud what was going to happen though, what everyone knew was going to happen to Umbridge?

No, I decided that I already knew, Tom’s expression needed no words. The moment when she started picking on me and singling me out she was done for.

‘‘What do you think you are doing in my classroom!’’ Umbridge’s furious voice cut our moment short.

Tom raised his eyes away from my face and with a single look at the students they stood up and were on their way out of the classroom, some stumbling over their own feet in their haste to leave.

After two minutes the classroom was empty. Two minutes filled with expletives and shouting from Umbridge, who was being held back by two large guys. Two minutes too long, if anyone let Tom’s gradually darkening expression speak for itself. Mouth a thin line and eyes narrowed.

It brought me back to when he never showed what he was feeling to anyone, thinking it a sign of weakness. Just look at him now, the very definition of enraged. He did not need to hide anymore, he held the power, and only he would decide on Umbridge’s fate.

Tom rose with purpose after one last look at my face. The guys holding the struggling woman let her go. Respectfully stepping out of Tom’s way, but not too far in case Umbridge would try something. I almost hoped she would.

‘‘What do you think you are doing?’’ Umbridge’s face was flushed, the color of her face perfectly matching her deplorable pink blouse.

Tom said nothing, he just kept walking one step at the time towards the woman.

Under his unwavering glare even she thought, for the fraction of a second, about escaping. The feeling of being prey and in front of her the most dangerous predator. She physically shook off this thought and continued her tirade. She would teach this rogue student a lesson he was not to forget soon!

‘’I asked you a question young man, just wait until the school board hears of this! I’ll have you in jail before you can even-’’

Tom was a breath away from her face before she could finish her sentence and she stumbled back out of fright.

Tom moved closer to her and she had no choice but to lean back onto the desk behind her, but before she could crawl over to her chair he had her legs pinned on one side.

‘’Don’t run from me,’’ Tom said slowly. It was not any louder than a whisper, but because of the silence in the room, everyone could hear it perfectly.

‘’Such ugly legs.’’ He almost purred and he locked his eyes with hers. His hands slowly massaging the flesh of her thighs. ‘’Don’t worry.’’ He said, his hands slowly massaging their way up, Umbridge’s eyes wide as dinner plates. She seemed frozen, whether, from disgust or slight arousal or being disgusted by her slight arousal, that wasn’t clear.

He carefully parted her legs and stood between them, the nimble fingers of his left hand running up her tight and settling on her waist, where he tightened his grip and pushed her body down.

‘’You put your hands on him, with your filthy hands you hurt him.’’ Not a question, Tom didn’t ask questions. He knew he was right, and as he hovered his chest over hers he used his right hand to tap lightly on her cheek twice.

Taps turned into light slaps, not harder than one would slap a naughty child, on Tom’s face was a beguiling smile, but his eyes conveyed his disgust for the woman under him.

This deceivingly mild reaction caused Umbridge to forget her situation for the fraction of a second, I could see her annoyance at being degraded in such a way. In the second of inattention, her hand came up to slap Tom’s away.

With his right hand, he captured the offending limb. With his left hand, he pulled out a pocket knife with a dark green handle from his back pocket. And before she could pull away he pinned her hand on the desk and in one fluid movement cut off two fingers.

No pig could’ve squealed louder.

I was sure the entire campus could hear the shrill voice of Umbridge. It wouldn’t be long till Gryffindor troops would come to investigate. If any of my classmates had told them earlier it meant we had even less time to get out of here.

In my inner struggle didn’t notice that Tom had taken a step back from Umbridge, leaving the woman alone to cradle her hand. I never noticed how close Tom had gotten until he was right in front of me.

‘’Don’t worry Harry, I won’t kill her where you can see it.’’ The implications were so subtle that even a blind man could see them, meaning not at all. I didn’t look into his eyes, my sight focused on the drops of blood slowly dripping from his hand to the floor. Umbridge’s blood.

Was I a bad person for not even thinking about her impending death? For only thinking about how Tom and I could safely leave the building? Since when was everything in my life so fucked up?

All of these questions had answers I didn’t particularly wanted to contemplate at this exact moment.

‘’Tom I want to leave.’’ I closed my eyes and stood up. I didn’t open them until I felt myself being led outside of the room. Umbridge’s wails were not deafened at all by the door closed behind us, but a certain revolting smell certainly diminished, had she peed herself?

‘’Knock her out and bring her to the place we discussed before,’’ Tom commanded his minions. I could hear the cracking blow and the sound of silence followed.

‘’We have to move quickly, I didn’t bring enough men to battle Gryffindor on their own turf.’’ Tom grabbed my hand with his cleanest one and calmly, but swiftly, navigated us through the building to the emergency exit. I couldn’t hear the footsteps of the other guys following us, but near the door were some faces I recognized.

Carrow, Dolohov, and Rookwood. These were not some low-ranking Slytherin members. They must have been in a meeting when I was called, why had Tom called in the first place?

Dolohov opened the door and I was quickly ushered outside and into the backseat of a conveniently parked car. Tom’s minions truly thought of everything, maybe that’s why he tolerated these ones more than others.  Everyone entered the car and we drove towards the Slytherin main building without anyone saying a word.

‘’Sorry, Harry.’’ The silence in the car became more pronounced after Tom had spoken. Tom had never apologized in front of them. Whatever he did was always just accepted as the truth and no one went in against him and his decisions.

I didn’t want him to lose any more face in front of these people, that Tom ha even felt the need to apologize spoke volumes about his regret about the Umbridge incident. ‘’Don’t worry about it, can we talk later?’’ I asked, and with a quick nod the conversation died out again.

After a small 5 minute drive we ended up at the Slytherin main building, Salazar. The building used to be used for art classes and general expressive liberal classes, but with Tom’s take-over these classes were appointed to the Hufflepuff building, leaving Salazar open to the Slytherin group.

The car came to a gradual stop in front of the door, but before we got out Tom turned his head to me. ‘’Harry, there is something we need to discuss. Don’t be alarmed when you get inside.’’ I couldn’t stop a tiny ball of apprehension forming in my stomach. What had happened?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would like it a lot if you guys left comments on what I could improve and gave kudos if you liked this story :D


End file.
